Sirolimus has demonstrated potent immunosuppressive activity in a number of animal heart and renal allograft models. This study will determine safety, tolerance and pharmacokinetics of ascending single oral doses of sirolimus in pediatric patients with stable chronic renal failure receiving hemodialysis or peritoneal dialysis.